Shadowed Hex
by mah29732
Summary: A new villain comes to the Floating Island to retrieve the Master Emerald, or at least feel its grasp, and he's certainly way out of town. Can Shadow, Sonic and Tails stop him?
1. Arrival Of Evil

Shadowed Hex

Chapter 1: Arrival Of Evil

Deep in the dark jungles of the Floating Island, a mysterious portal opens up to which it seems a dark warlock of some sort comes right out. The dark figure stands up as he lands right on his feet, and looks around the place to get a good feeling of this new world he has entered. He then also notices that he seems to be on the right place, to which he notices that clouds were literally below, where the sea was quite well seen.

"Hmm, I seem to be in the right place" said the dark figure to which he held a shard of what seemed like a Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, a certain Sonic the Hedgehog was visiting his good friend, Knuckles the Echidna, along with also Shadow the Hedgehog and Tails tagging along the ride. The two hedgehogs were racing each other as usual, to find out who is the fastest of the two.

"You think you can outrun me?" asked Shadow an arrogant manner to Sonic.

"I bet I can do it with my hands tied behind my back" replied Sonic as he managed to catch up in front running backwards.

"So it's a bet that we see who's the fastest" said Shadow as he gave a grin to Sonic, "where's the finish line? Where Knuckles guards the Master Emerald?"

"Too short" replied Sonic, "how about we use that as a starting line, and just race around the island? Three laps each?"

"Sounds fair" replied Shadow.

"Sonic, Shadow wait up!" cried Tails who was flying right behind the two hedgehogs.

But before Sonic and Shadow could head toward where Knuckles was, an explosion of some sort out of nowhere appeared, blasting the two hedgehogs right in the air, and landing right hard on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" asked Shadow as he was trying to get up.

"Are you two alright?" asked Tails as he came right toward the two hedgehogs.

"I think so, but what the heck was that?" asked Sonic, "A meteorite?"

"Er, I don't think it was that" replied Tails as he noticed a dark figure standing as the dust cleared.

"Greetings strange beings" replied the dark figure as he floated right toward the two hedgehogs and the two-tailed fox, "I'm in the middle of a quest, and that's to look for this brand of power."

The dark figure then shows the three a shard of what seem like a Chaos Emerald.

"Say, isn't that a shard of a Chaos Emerald?" asked Sonic, "The one to which you often use to cheat me in a race with your Chaos Control?"

The dark figure then took out his staff and began to fire at all three.

"Nice going big mouth!" cried Shadow as he was trying to dodge the lightning from the staff aiming at the three.

"Who the heck is this clown?" asked Sonic.

"The name is Hex" replied the dark figure, "and it seems like you three will not likely live to get to know me, even more!"

"Fat chance on that!" cried Sonic as he quickly sped up and began to circle around Hex.

"Stand still, you, er, whatever you are!" cried Hex as he kept on shooting at Sonic.

"Let me get in on the action!" cried Shadow as he raced toward where Sonic was having all the fun.

As poor Hex was trying to do his best against the pesky blue hedgehog, he was quite well unaware that a pesky black hedgehog was coming right into the scene. Sonic gave enough room for Shadow to speed right up where Hex was, to which Shadow promptly gave Hex a good punch right in the face sending him right down to the ground.

"Ha, too easy!" laughed Shadow.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" asked Hex as he managed to recover from the attack, to which he then noticed that Shadow was holding a spare Chaos Emerald in his hand, the dark warlock then used his magic staff and began to fire at Shadow to which he promptly dodged the attacks.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Tails who started first flying away from the scene.

"Hey, wait up!" cried Sonic to which he and Shadow promptly sped off.

"I think I can make it easier on you two to leave this clown!" cried Shadow as he grabbed Sonic and then headed for Tails.

As Shadow grabbed both Sonic and Tails, Shadow used his Chaos Control power, to teleport himself, Sonic and Tails out of the area to which even shocked Hex. The three landed right on the ground, unannounced to Knuckles who saw them barge right in.

"Don't you three ever knock?" asked Knuckles to Sonic, Shadow and Tails.

"Get off of me" said Shadow as he pushed Sonic and Tails off of himself.

"So what's up?" asked Knuckles to Sonic as Sonic dusted himself off.

"Oh, just the usual, some nut job from somewhere, we don't know wants to steal the Master Emerald or something like that" replied Sonic who didn't think of Hex that much.

"Listen, I think if you three really know someone is after the Master Emerald, you three should try to stop whoever he or she is" said Knuckles.

"Ha, just how the heck is someone like that is going to be a threat?" asked Sonic as he rolled his eyes, "I can take him on easy!"

"Are you trying to make a bet with me?" asked Shadow as he noticed what was Sonic was doing.

"Yeah, what if I am?" continued Sonic as he gave a good star at Shadow right in the face.

"I bet I can stop this Hex character all by myself" said Shadow as he boosted to Sonic.

"Look, I don't care who is after the Master Emerald" said Knuckles, "just stop them, period!"

"Fine, I'll do it, since a certain blue arrogant hedgehog won't do it himself" said Shadow as he left the scene in a huff.

"Sonic, don't you think we should have gone back with him to face this Hex guy?" asked Tails.

"Don't worry Tails, he's Shadow, Shadow will deal with this creep himself" replied Sonic in quite a confidant mood.

"You two better go along with him, just in case" said Knuckles as he showed them out, "because I believe three heads are better than one, certainly in this case."


	2. Witness Of Chaos Control

Chapter 2: Witness Of Chaos Control

The evil warlock known as Hex could not believe what he had just witnessed, the power of the Chaos Control. As he was trying to find out where the Master Emerald would be on the Floating Island, the two hedgehogs and the two-tailed fox to which he had encountered earlier had arrived ready to stop him.

"So, you three think you still have the ability to defeat me?" asked Hex.

"Ha, we can all defeat you with one hand tied behind all of our backs" replied Sonic in an arrogant tone.

"Be careful what you say" replied Hex as he took his staff, and made the trees nearby the three come to life, "you might just get what's coming to you!"

Soon, the three heroes were facing living trees, to which Hex had brought to life using his staff.

"Nice going again, you big mouth" said Shadow to Sonic as the living trees uprooted themselves and began to march toward them.

"No sweat, I can take them on easy, just follow my lead!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic then began to ready his speed, and raced right toward one of the large living trees. He then spun himself into a ball, and his spikes seem like if they were a chainsaw ready to slice down some trees. Sonic made quick work of one of the living trees that tried to grab Sonic with its branches. The sharp spikes around Sonic, managed to easily cut off the branch that was about to grab him.

"Too slow" laughed Sonic as he leaped out of the way of the falling branch.

"I can do it better than you" boosted Shadow to Sonic, after Sonic just simply sliced through the large tree.

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Sonic.

"Like this!" replied Shadow as he showed his personal Chaos Emerald with him.

Suddenly, another large living tree began to come toward the three heroes at an increasing speed. Its large branches, that were used as claws tried its best to slice at the three heroes, to which Tails managed to grab Sonic just in the nick of time and fly off.

"Typical" laughed Shadow as he noticed Sonic seemingly fly out of the scene with holding onto Tails, "let me show you how it's really done, Chaos Control!"

There was then a green light coming from the Chaos Emerald, to which Shadow promptly had teleported himself right behind the living tree. Shadow, like what Sonic did with the other tree, started to spun himself into a ball, with his sharp spikes showing. But with his Chaos Control power, Shadow managed with even greater speed than Sonic's to destroy the living tree in seconds. To which after the tree fell apart, Shadow was the only one standing.

"Show off" said Sonic as he landed back right into the scene with Tails.

"You three managed to survive a taste of my power" said Hex, "but perhaps with that nifty power of the black one's emerald there, I can become an even more powerful warlock!"

"Ha, you want this?" asked Shadow as he showed it to Hex, to which Shadow then began to speed off, "Then follow me if you dare!"

"Shadow, wait, don't go!" cried Tails as Shadow started to sped off.

"While it seems that I'll be giving your friend a ten minute head start, how about some pay back?" asked Hex as he then used his magic staff again, and created more mini-living trees from the barks of the trees that Sonic and Shadow had destroyed earlier, to which Hex then promptly then left the scene, "In the mean time, I'll be heading off to find your other friend."

"Sonic, should we go help out Shadow?" asked Tails as he was trying to fend off some of the mini-living trees.

"Don't sweat it" replied Sonic as he quickly circled around the mini-living trees, creating a tornado effect and sending them off the edge of the Floating Island, "we'll catch up with him soon enough."

But while Sonic and Tails were prepared to catch up with Shadow, Shadow had already raced half away around the Floating Island away from where he originally was.

"This seems like the perfect place to loose that freak" said Shadow as he was in another part of the Floating Island.

"That's something to which I was questioning what sort of a creature you happen to be" said Hex as he appeared right in front of Shadow.

Hex then began to fire his magic staff at Shadow, to which he was doing his best to dodge the attack. He then noticed that there were large mushrooms in the area, ready to which the warlock was going to use his magic staff again to bring them alive.

"Have a load of this then!" cried Hex as he used his magic staff to have the mushrooms come to life.

The large mushrooms then uprooted themselves from their roots, and began to charge at Shadow. Shadow, however made quick work of the large living mushrooms, by using his Chaos Control power once again. But as Shadow destroyed each of the living mushrooms, strange liquid of some sort managed to get Shadow stuck in a particular place.

"Yuck, I don't what to know what I got myself into!" cried Shadow as he was trying to get himself out of his predicament.

"And it seems that you'll never will!" laughed Hex as he used his magic staff to knock Shadow's personal Chaos Emerald from his hand and right onto the ground, to which he then promptly picked it up, "Now if you don't mind, perhaps once I study the powers of this emerald, I can finally take control of this Master Emerald I have been hearing so much about."

Hex then left laughing as poor Shadow was stuck in his predicament, but as Hex left, Sonic and Tails showed up just in the nick of time before some other large living mushrooms could take down Shadow. Sonic spun right into the living mushroom, and destroyed it completely, leaving Sonic all covered in whatever strange liquid Shadow was trying to get himself out of.

"Gross, what the heck is this stuff?!" cried Sonic.

"You're asking me?" asked Shadow as he was having his own trouble.

"Sonic, there's another one!" cried Tails as he noticed another large living mushroom coming his way.

Sonic then raced toward the large living mushroom, and sliced right through it, getting him in quite a messy situation. But it seems like soon, the three heros' friend Knuckles the Echidna was certainly going to find out who this Hex character's agenda was all about.


	3. Power of Chaos Control

Chapter 3: Power of Chaos Control

Hex, the dark warlock whom came to Sonic's universe had finally acquired himself a Chaos Emerald from Shadow the hedgehog. To which case, before trying to find the Master Emerald, Hex then began to concentrate on meditating with the Chaos Emerald in a dark secluded place on the Floating Island.

"Now, to see how powerful this emerald really is" said Hex as he laid it down and began to meditate.

But as the dark warlock was trying to retrieve its power, Sonic and Shadow were getting out in quite a sticky situation.

"I'm never going to eat any mushrooms ever again!" cried Sonic as he finally got the yucky goo off of himself.

"Same here" added Shadow.

"We should really find out where that crazy magic guy went" said Tails as he went toward Sonic.

"Yeah, so would I, but we don't know where the heck he seems to be" replied Sonic.

"And I'm way out of luck with my Chaos Control, after he took the emerald from me" said Shadow.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll try to find this guy for you" said Tails as he started to fly up and do a scouting mission for Sonic.

Meanwhile, in a dark secluded place on the Floating Island, Hex had managed to use the power of his staff to take a chip from the emerald he had acquired from Shadow. He then placed the shard of the emerald, with the crystal that was on his staff.

"Yes, in due time I shall be able to retrieve the sort of power this so-called Chaos Emerald as it's called here" said Hex, "soon no one, not in this universe, or the universe I came from can stop me."

"Oh yeah, that's what you think" said a voice above Hex.

As the dark warlock looked above, he noticed that it was Tails whom had quickly spotted him.

"Begone two-tailed pest, or face my wrath!" cried Hex.

Hex then pointed his staff with the shard of the Chaos Emerald with the original crystal and began to fire what seemed like red with green rays coming from it.

"I'm out of here!" cried Tails as he raced back where Sonic and Shadow were.

"Look, it's Tails!" cried Sonic as he noticed Tails was flying away from something.

"Looks like he's in trouble, I'm on it!" said Shadow as he sped right up toward where Tails was.

"Not if I get there first pal!" boosted Sonic as he also raced alongside with Shadow.

The two hedgehogs raced side by side, right next to each other. They then managed to pass Tails, who halted as they did so to follow them where he once was. But as the two hedgehogs were arriving to the scene where Hex was, the dark warlock had managed to gain much of the Chaos Emerald's strength, through the piece of the shard he had chipped off, and attached to the crystal on his staff.

"That's right you two, come right toward your doom!" laughed Hex.

Hex then fired a large fireball from his magic staff, to which he noticed that the Chaos Emerald shard was providing the original crystal with even more power than usual.

"Say, I think we should really duck!" cried Shadow as the two hedgehogs saw the large fireball coming straight toward them.

"I can handle it!" boosted Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then began to spun around, and around creating a mini-tornado to counter the oncoming large fireball. The two forces of wind and fire collided, letting out a large explosion sending the two hedgehogs flying right into the air, to which Tails managed to catch them both.

"Nice catch!" remarked Sonic to Tails.

"You two are kind of heavy together!" cried Tails who was trying to lift them up.

"We have to stop that guy before he reaches where Knuckles is!" cried Sonic referring, to of course Hex.

"I'm going to take him on myself!" cried Shadow.

Shadow then leaped right out of Tails' grip, and spun himself into a sharp spiky ball aiming right toward Hex who was about to unleash another one of his tricks. Before Hex could accomplish it, Shadow managed to race right into Hex, giving him a good punch right in the face, and sending Hex crashing right into a nearby tree.

"Very impressive" said Hex as he managed to recover from the attack, to which he promptly grabbed the Chaos Emerald he had acquired from the black hedgehog, "but you won't look so powerful, when I use your own weapon against you!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Shadow as he geared up for another attack against Hex.

"Oh I think not" laughed Hex as he then began to fire rapidly at Shadow.

Suddenly, as Shadow thought he had the upper hand in the battle, one of the rays managed to knock him off balance sending him collapsing right to the ground.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to use the same brand of power you used to get to the Master Emerald, and retrieve its powers for my own!" laughed Hex.

With one wave of his magic staff, Hex then managed to use the Chaos Control power, from the Chaos Emerald creating a portal of some sort.

"He's heading to where Knuckles is located, stop him!" cried Tails to Shadow who was still trying to head toward the area.

"Oh, let me do it then" said Sonic as he leaped off from Tails' grasp, and sped right toward where Hex was.

"Too late blue being!" shouted Hex as he fired one last strange ray from his staff, sending Sonic off balance like Shadow and crashing right into him.

"Get off of me!" cried Shadow as he pushed Sonic off.

"We have to get to where the Master Emerald is, and Knuckles!" cried Tails.

"Way ahead of you!" cried Sonic.

"Not if I get there first, he has my Chaos Emerald after all" added Shadow who sped off first before Sonic.

Meanwhile, back in the chambers of where the Master Emerald was kept, Hex had finally arrived on the scene ready to retrieve its power. But before he could accomplish it, a hard punch out of nowhere came, punching Hex right in the cheek and sending him crashing into the diamond-made walls behind him quite hard.

"If you're here for the Master Emerald, you're going to have to go through me first" said Knuckles as he began ready for a fight.


	4. Guardian and the Warlock

Chapter 4: Guardian and the Warlock

It was just between Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald, versus the dark warlock known as Hex. To which case, Knuckles was the only one standing in his way of retrieving the power of the Master Emerald.

"You will stand aside and allow me to acquire the emerald's power!" cried Hex to Knuckles.

"Make me!" replied Knuckles in quite a defiant voice.

"With pleasure" laughed Hex.

Hex then used the crystal of the Chaos Emerald that was attached to the crystal on his staff and began to fire at Knuckles. The red echidna tried his best to dodge the attacks, to which case, Knuckles managed to glide to dodge some of the attacks. Along with also managing to come right up to Hex and gave him another hard punch sending him crashing right onto the ground quite hard.

"You must have more skills than the three that I have encountered earlier" said Hex as he recovered from the attack, "but you won't survive this!"

Hex then used his magic staff to create a large diamond-like monster from the walls of the chamber. The monster rose toward an extremely high height ready to ensure Hex will be able to pass through the red echidna.

"This could be a problem for me" said Knuckles as he noticed the large diamond-like rock creature coming toward him.

The diamond-like rock creature smashed its fist right into the ground, where Knuckles was. But the red echidna was quite slick as he managed to dig his way under the ground right before the diamond fist came crashing down. He then came up right behind the diamond-like creature and raced up its back and then threw his fist right in the back of its head sending it crashing right down to the ground. Even causing a minor earthquake above to which Sonic, Tails and Shadow were very close into trying to find Knuckles when they felt the Earth shake below.

"What the heck was that?" asked Shadow.

"That must be Knuckles, he must be fighting one of Hex's monsters!" replied Tails as he was trying to hurry to the scene.

"Hey, wait for us" replied Sonic as he began to speed up.

"Me too!" added Shadow as he followed the two others.

Back in the chamber of the Master Emerald, Knuckles was in quite a rough spot, as the diamond-like creature was able to have the upper hand. The creature smashed its fist again, this time hitting the poor echidna right into the ground. To which as Hex was about to head toward the Master Emerald, turned around and gave an evil grin to the creature he had created.

"Finish the job!" laughed Hex.

But before the diamond-like creature could finish the horrible deed, Sonic leaped right into the scene, and sliced through the creature's diamond arm as if the blue hedgehog was a buzz-cutter designed to cut diamonds. To which the arm of the creature fell right off, and right onto the ground.

"Nice try" said Sonic as he raced right where Knuckles was quite well injured from the fight, "but it's not going to work, because this time you're out numbered!"

"Actually, I'm not really with this whole fighting thing here" said Tails as he raced to grab Knuckles to safety.

"Well, at least we're still in this" added Shadow.

The diamond-like creature then snarled at the two hedgehogs and began to charge at them. The two hedgehogs then began to spin around the diamond-like creature to which the poor creature didn't have a chance to hit them. Instead, the two hedgehogs were busy trying to take apart the creature, piece by piece with such speed added to it. The creature couldn't manage any longer, and finally once Sonic had sliced through the creature's head, the diamond-like creature which Hex had brought to life was no more. Only mere diamonds fell to the ground.

"Well, at least it's not like those mushroom monsters we had to face" said Shadow.

"Say, where is that weirdo from whatever place is going?" asked Sonic referring to Hex.

"You two think you can still stop me?" asked Hex to which he was just inches away from the Master Emerald, "I'm about to acquire power, to which anyone would love to desire to take command of not only this universe, but also the universe I came from! Nothing can stop me!"

"That's what you think pal!" cried Sonic.

To which, the two hedgehogs them promptly raced right toward where Hex was. Hex again was having trouble trying to face the two hedgehogs as he kept on firing from his magic staff.

"Stand still you two!" cried Hex as he kept on firing upon the two hedgehogs.

"Tails, look, I think this is your chance to be involved in this" said Knuckles as he was resting from his fight with Hex and the diamond-like creature he created.

"Don't worry, I'll take that Chaos Emerald from him!" cried Tails.

"You two think you can still be able to defeat me?" laughed Hex as he was trying to fire upon them while they circled him, to which he then showed the two hedgehogs Shadow's Chaos Emerald, "I still at least have this in my grasp!"

Suddenly the Chaos Emerald vanished from Hex's hand, to which he noticed Tails was flying away with the emerald, and sticking out his tongue at Hex.

"That two tailed fox shall pay!" cried Hex.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" cried Sonic.

Sonic then raced right in front of Hex whom was about to fire his magic staff at Tails. To which Sonic then gave Hex a good punch sending him straight toward where the Master Emerald was kept. As Hex recovered from the attack, he noticed he was right where he wanted to be.

"You fool!" laughed Hex toward Sonic, "You have given me the right sort of weapon for me to take control of this universe!"

Hex then with one wave of his staff created a barrier which prevented the two hedgehogs from trying to stop Hex.

"You big idiot!" cried Shadow to Sonic as he was trying to break through the barrier.

"Now, to retrieve the power of the Master Emerald for myself!" laughed Hex as he floated himself up from the ground and was heading toward the top of the Master Emerald.

"This isn't good" said Sonic.

"I think I got a plan that would probably stop this guy for good" said Knuckles whom had placed bandages on his injuries, "but I'll need you two to do it, and that Chaos Emerald of Shadow's. We haven't got time to explain things, come on, let's go!"

The two hedgehogs followed the red echidna to a secret chamber of the Floating Island with Tails also promptly following behind. Not knowing what sort of schemes Hex has in store once he had acquired the powers of the Master Emerald.


	5. A Secret Weapon

Chapter 5: A Secret Weapon

All three, Sonic, Shadow and Tails were following Knuckles the Echidna to what seems like a secret location on the Floating Island. Even which was quite unfamiliar to the three heroes themselves.

"Say, this isn't a familiar place here, what does this place have to do with us defeating that clown back there that's trying to retrieve the Master Emerald's powers?" asked Sonic to Knuckles as he was running alongside him.

"You want to stop him don't you?" asked Knuckles, "Well, there was an ancient piece of technology I was able to salvage, you know that Chaos Emerald our friend Shadow still holds?"

"Yeah, what about this?" asked Shadow as he then showed it to Knuckles.

"You two will need to be in your super forms to defeat Hex, since he's really going to absorb the Master Emerald's power" replied Knuckles.

"But this is only one emerald, we need at least thirteen more" replied Shadow.

"Well, this machine that I have found seems to do just that" said Knuckles to which the four then reached a control panel.

Knuckles then quickly presses the codes in the panel, and a secret door opens up which the four then enter it. As they enter it, there seem to be two chambers with a network of wires linked to some sort of console in the center that seemed like the right fit for a Chaos Emerald.

"Get in the chambers" ordered Knuckles to Sonic and Shadow.

"Me, in there?" asked Shadow.

"Just do it" replied Knuckles as he was at the console pressing the various buttons, "and oh, Shadow, I'll need your Chaos Emerald to power this machine."

"Fine" sighed Shadow as he tossed it to Knuckles to which the red echidna then placed the Chaos Emerald in its place.

"So what's going to happen to them Knuckles?" asked Tails to the red echidna who was busy at the computer console.

"You want to see some real action here in defeating this Hex character, right?" asked Knuckles as he pressed some other buttons, and finally pressed the large green button in the center, "Then stand right back!"

Suddenly a very yellow light flashed throughout the entire room. To which inside the chambers, both hedgehogs could feel that they were heading into their super mode. Among which Sonic had managed to change himself into Super Sonic without the need of other Chaos Emeralds, and likewise with Shadow. As the smoke cleared, the two hedgehogs got out of the chambers, and sped right off in quite a fast pace heading straight toward where Hex was located. Meanwhile, Hex was gaining much strength as he was meditating right on top of the Master Emerald itself. As he continued to meditate, Sonic and Shadow had arrived on the scene ready to face him.

"So, you two have returned to stop me, but wait, where are the other two pests?" asked Hex as he noticed Knuckles and Tails were missing.

"None of your business" replied Sonic.

"Oh, touchy" said Hex, "but that's not of my concern because I have absorbed enough of the Master Emerald's powers to face you two."

"I would like to see you try that" boosted Shadow.

Hex then began to fire a mega blast from his staff, at the two hedgehogs to which Hex then was shocked to find out that the two hedgehogs were faster than usual. Sonic then raced right up toward Hex and gave him a good kick right in the face sending him falling right off the Master Emerald. It was now Shadow's turn for some action, the powered up black hedgehog then raced toward Hex and smashed him right through an entire row of solid diamond walls and rooms littered throughout the underground of the Floating Island.

"Very impressive" said Hex as he managed to recover from the attack, "but I think I have an ace up my sleeve for you!"

With one blast from his magic staff, sent poor Shadow crashing right into the wall, to which Sonic sped right up in quite a fast pace.

"I'm going to smash that thing of yours" said Sonic as he noticed the magic staff held in Hex's hand.

"I would like to see you try it" said Hex who was foolishly quite confident.

Sonic then dashed right up toward Hex, and before Hex's eyes, his magic staff was snatched away just also in the nick of time as the super forms of Sonic and Shadow had worn out.

"You, give it back!" barked Hex at Sonic.

"I would like to see you try it" replied Sonic to which he then threw it to Shadow.

"How about let's play monkey in the middle?" asked Shadow.

"Give it back to me!" cried Hex as he leaped toward Shadow to which he then threw the staff to Sonic.

Sonic then grabbed the staff and headed straight right outside toward a cliff of the Floating Island.

"Where the heck is he taking it?!" cried Hex.

"Say goodbye" said Sonic as he then dropped Hex's magic staff right into the sea, after that deed the blue hedgehog then sped right back to where Hex was wondering what happen to his staff, "you're staff's gone buddy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You two shall pay for what you did!" roared Hex to which he was then knocked out by a small diamond rock Tails had thrown at him.

"Nice work Tails" said Sonic as he gave the thumbs up to the two-tailed fox who just arrived in the nick of time.

"Just doing my part" added Tails.

"So what the heck are we going to do to him?" asked Shadow as Hex was whimpering on the ground.

"I think I got the perfect community service job he can do" replied Sonic.

The scene then switches to where poor Hex is being forced by Knuckles to be a chilidog caterer on the Floating Island.

"This is humiliating" sighed Hex as he was being forced to make a chilidog.

"Hey pal, hurry it up here" said Sonic who was impatiently waiting on the bench to Hex, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I want a chilidog too" added Tails who sat to the left of Sonic.

"Well, at least this punishment will degrade his morality quite well" said Shadow who was sitting on the bench next to Sonic, "but it's nothing I would have chosen."

"You heard them" said Knuckles as he huffed right at poor Hex.

Hex groaned as he made those chilidogs being in chains, and watched over by Knuckles. The scene then ends as Sonic and Tails both scarf down their chilidogs, only to go back and demanding more from poor Hex.


End file.
